A Voice Inside
by ArielleChan
Summary: After Sakura's family died in an accident, she agreed to live with her cousin's family in Konoha. But what is waiting for her there? SasuxSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Family**

"_I remember when my life was still perfect….._

_I once had a loving family, a caring mother and father and a little cute brother who is always sweet and nice…._

_I had admirable friends who were always supportive…_

… _but…._

_My life turned around in an instant, destroying the perfect dream that I had…_

_Reality woke me up from my perfect life, from my perfect dream…_

_All I can do now is accept it and live my life though it will never be the same as before…" _

"Sakura, wake up, WAKE UP!" Naruto shouted

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Wake up sleepy head, the flight attendant said to get ready 'cause we're about to land."

Sakura sat up straight immediately,

"What time is it?" she asked

"It's already 4:28 pm, you've been asleep ever since we boarded this plane" he answered while handing a bottle of water to Sakura.

"Sorry I'm just tired; I hadn't had a wink of sleep for two weeks." Sakura explained

"No need to apologize, I understand, but it was so boring. I can't talk to anyone, I don't want to play because it's so boring to play alone and my PSP ran out of battery, I can't eat too much or I'll get sick and might vomit. And I don't want to sleep. It's just so boring." Naruto sighed while Sakura chuckled a little.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we're about to land at Konoha Airport." announced one of the flight attendant.

"YES! WE'RE FINALLY HERE" Naruto screamed,

"Don't be so loud Naruto and just put on your seatbelt" she said with a sigh.

The plane finally landed, Naruto and Sakura took their bags and went out of the plane. As soon as they got to the lobby, someone shouted out their names

"NARUTO, SAKURA OVER HERE!"

They turned around and saw a red haired woman waiving and beside her was a blond man who is also waiving at them.

"MOM, DAD!" yelled back by Naruto while Sakura just waved back at them.

"How are you? How's the flight? Are you guys ok? You guys hungry?" asked Kushina.

"Were just fine aunt Kushina" interrupted Sakura.

"Well I'm sure you guys are tired, let's go home and rest." Minato suggested.

They all agreed and went home to rest.

It's been a tough year for Sakura, she and her family had a tragic accident. Unfortunately only she and her little brother survived the car crash. But her little brother Jun Haruno was severely injured by the accident. For three months Jun stayed in the hospital but he never really recovered. Jun's condition grew worse every day until his body finally gave in and died leaving his beloved sister alone. After Jun's funeral, she finally agreed to live with her cousin, Naruto and his family in Konoha.

After 30 minute drive from the airport, they finally arrived at the Uzumaki residence.

"Home sweet home" said Minato while taking out the luggage out of the car.

"Ne mom what's for dinner? Can we have Ramen?" Naruto cheerfully asked.

"No we're not having ramen for tonight, your cousin deserve a welcome dinner and ramen is not at all considered a welcome dinner. I'll cook something delicious for you Sakura." Kushina replied.

Sakura just smiled and nodded as she entered the house.

Kushina went immediately to the kitchen to cook dinner,

Minato asked Naruto if he could show Sakura to her room, "Naruto take your cousin to her room, I'm just going to help your mother in the kitchen."

"Yup, come Saku, your room is this way." Naruto went with Sakura and pointed where her room was.

"Here we are Saku, your own room. I'm sorry if this room is small for you. I know you had a bigger room at your old house but this one is good too"

"No it's fine. I'm not that spoiled you know. This room is fine", Sakura said as she continued unpacking her stuff.

Naruto jumped to the bed "Man I'm so tired" he sighed

"Hey Naruto"

"What?"

"Thank you for coming to the funeral though you kind of screwed up and ended embarrassing yourself in public" chuckled Sakura.

"Well at least it made you laugh". Naruto smiled, got up and went to his room.

After a few hours dinner was ready and Kushina called everybody to eat.

"WOW! Looks good mom!" exclaimed Naruto

"Now eat up guys, it's our first dinner with Sakura. Welcome to the family Sakura" Minato said

"Thank you, I really appreciate it"

"Your always welcome Sakura, I feel bad that we didn't make it for Jun's funeral" Kushina said

"It's ok aunt Kushina at least Naruto was able to come" Sakura said

"Ok then let's eat!" exclaimed Naruto.

As soon as they've finished eating, they've cleared the table, wash the dishes and went to sleep.

"…_Tomorrow….._

…_Tomorrow…._

…_Tomorrow…_

_Tomorrow will be a new start for me …._

_But…_

Morning came…

It was a beautiful Saturday Morning at the Uzumaki residence. It was also a peaceful and quiet .Sakura Haruno was sleeping peacefully in her own bedroom until an annoying alarm clock woke her up…

"RISE AND SHINE SUNSHINE! WAKE UP! IT'S ALREADY MORNING! WAAAAKKEEE UUPPP!"

Sakura immediately got up and punched Naruto in the face.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SAKU?" screamed Naruto

"Naruto, its FREAKING 7 IN THE MORNING! CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME SLEEP UNTIL 9 AM! GEEZ YOU'RE WORSE THAN AN ALARM CLOCK!" yelled Sakura back at Naruto.

Naruto got up and went to the door "Just get up already, it's almost breakfast" he said while nursing his bruised face.

Sakura stretched a little before she got up. She took a shower, got dressed and went down to the dining room where her aunt is preparing breakfast.

"Morning Sakura, did you have a wonderful sleep?" Greeted Kushina

"Yup, not until Naruto showed up in my room yelling like an idiot" answered Sakura

"Well that explains why Naruto has a big red mark on his face" said Minato laughing.

"It's not funny dad. It still hurts. You punched like a MAN. Are you even sure you're a woman?" Naruto said

"Want to find out? I really would like to punch you again"

"Alright guys that's enough. Come on let's eat and Naruto I just told you to wake your cousin not yell at her like there's no freaking tomorrow" said Kushina

"Whatever" pouted Naruto.

After they've finished eating, Kushina and Minato went to their jobs leaving Sakura and Naruto alone in the house.

"Ne Saku, want to play Call of Duty?" said Naruto while turning on his xbox.

"No thanks. I'll just read a book" said Sakura while opening a book.

"Oh I almost forgot, hey Saku mom said I should take you on a tour here in Konoha. Wanna go now?"

"Nah, I'm not up to it today, we can go tomorrow." Suggested Sakura

"k"

Naruto played Call of Duty while Sakura is just reading a book when suddenly the phone rang. Naruto immediately paused the game and went to the phone.

"Uzumaki Residence, What's up?"

"Umm…. Err.. Hi Na..ruto.."

"Hi-Hi-hinata….. umm… hi?" stuttered Naruto

"I was j-j-ust wondering…umm.. ho-how are you…. Since you missed class…. For two weeks…" Hinata said

"Oh I'm just fine thanks…. How 'bout you?"

"I-I'm just fine as well…. I better hang up now… my sister wants to use the phone… I-I just called to … uh… bye!" Hinata immediately put down the phone.

"Errr Hinata hello?(sigh)" Naruto just put the phone down and turn around only to find out that Sakura was behind him listening.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA? SOME PRIVACY PLEASE… GEEZ!"

"Naruto has a crush.. hehehe" teased Sakura

"She's my girlfriend for your information"

"Oh.. I see.. Wow I never thought some girl would be interested in you….haha" teased Sakura

"Shut up" Naruto went back to his game and continued playing. Sakura did the same and continued reading her book.

After a few hours have passed the doorbell rang….

"I'll get it." Sakura said as she got up and went to the door. She opened the door and found a guy standing there with a lot of books in his hand.

"Is this still the Uzumaki residence?" the guy asked

"Yes, err.. May I help you?"

"Is Uzumaki Naruto here?"

"Are you a friend of his? "Asked Sakura

"Yes, we're also classmates and I just want to give him something."

"Oh, please come in" Sakura showed him where Naruto was.

"Hey Naruto you have a guest" Sakura said

Naruto paused the game and turned around only to find his best friend standing behind Sakura.

"Oi Sasuke you're here. What a lovely surprise" Naruto greeted sarcastically

"Shut up dope…. I got something for you…. Here" Sasuke threw the books in Naruto's face

"OUCH! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR CHICKEN HEAD!"

"Shut up, it's your fault anyway. You missed school for two weeks and the teachers gave me all of the homework for me to bring to you. It's a pain in the ass you know" Sasuke said

"Umm… Would you like some tea?" Sakura butted in

"Oi Sakura you should not be offering this douche tea." Said Naruto

"He's a guest. Please wait here I'll get some tea" Sakura walked away to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sakura came in the living room with tea. She poured it into cups and gave it to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Oh before I forget, Sakura this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is my cousin Sakura" Naruto said

"Nice to meet you" greeted Sakura

Sasuke just nodded

After that she left the two alone in the living room.

"_Somehow he looks familiar? I feel like I've seen him before….. but where?" _

In the living room

"At least she is not annoying like you. She even got manners. Are you sure you're not adopted Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Of course I'm not adopted you douche. Aunt and Uncle were rich, it's important for their image that Sakura and Jun to learn about manners and etiquettes stuff. So when there are guests or when they go to a rich party, they know what to do and so that they will not embarrass themselves in front of people." Said Naruto

"Is that so? It may have been better if you learn some manners too you moron" Sasuke said

"Che, I too have manners. I only show them at a rich party"

"(Sigh) well you better get started on those home works. I'm going home." Sasuke stood up

"Aren't you gonna help me?"

"Nope… Bye" Sasuke walked to the door and went home.

Naruto freaked out by the assignments and home quizzes and work that he called Sakura. He begged Sakura to help him. Since Sakura had nothing better to do she agreed to help him.

The sun had gone down, Kushina and Minato was driving home. When they reached the house, they've found Naruto and Sakura asleep in the living room with a bunch of books.

"How adorable" Kushina said with awe

"I'll go get some pillows and blankets for them" Minato went to the rooms.

Kushina went closer to Sakura "You really looked like your mother. I wished I could see oneesan once more" she sighed and went away with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Problem at the Mall**

"_**Oneesan… Oneesan….. Sakura oneesan"**_

"_Who's calling me?"_

"_**Oneesan, where are you?"**_

"_Jun?"_

"_**Oneesan….."**_

"JUN?" Sakura got up immediately.

"It was just a dream….. Just a dream… (Sigh)" Sakura looked around and found out that they slept in the living room. As she was about to walk out of the living room she almost stepped on Naruto who was asleep on the floor. Then she thought of a plan.

"I shall have my revenge" Sakura took out her phone. She searched her music list and found the right one to play. After selecting, she turned the volume to the max and placed it beside Naruto's left ear.

"3….2….1….." she pressed the play button.

"Let the body set the flow… let the body set the flow…. Let the body set the flow….. Let the body set the… FLOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

"AAHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed.

"Hhahahahaha….. Sweet revenge…" Laughed Sakura.

"Dammit it Sakura"

"Now were even"

"What's all the noise all about?" said Minato as he rushed to the living room.

"Nothin much uncle, I'm just waking Naruto up." Smiled Sakura

"Oh.. Well breakfast is ready; you guys better come to the dining room and eat"

"k". After getting Naruto up, they went to the Dining room.

In the Dining room:

"Morning everybody" greeted Kushina

"Morning" they said back

"Ne Sakura, I already finished all the papers for your transfer to Konoha high. Tomorrow will be your first day at school. And fortunately you're in the same class with Naruto, so you could ask him about the schedules in your class" Kushina said

"Oh, is that so."

"That's great.. We're in the same class." Said Naruto

"Hey Naruto, did you already take your cousin on the tour here in Konoha? Asked Minato

"Not yet, which reminds me, Hey Saku wanna go today. I could show you around since all my homework are done."

"Ok, I had nothing better to do today anyway." Said Sakura

After breakfast, Naruto and Sakura went to their own rooms to take a shower and get dressed. After they were finished, they left the house and went around Konoha. He took her to the park, shops, bakeries, restaurants and then lastly to the mall.

At the mall…

"So here we are. Konoha's Mall." Said Naruto

"It's not that much of difference from the mall in the mist village"

"Hey let's go to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. They have the best Ramen in the whole world. You have to try it"

"Fine with me as long as it's really that delicious" said Sakura

"Then let's go!" Naruto took Sakura's hand and dragged her.

In the department store, Ino were picking up new clothes to wear while Hinata, Tenten, Temari Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai and Sasuke were just watching Ino try on outfits and stuff.

"Man this is so boring" said Kiba

"Hey Ino I thought you said it will only take a minute, we've been here almost an hour now" said Neji

"Aw come on guys, just a few more dresses" Ino said

"No, I can't take this anymore, Tenten grab her right hand and I'll take left and let's drag her out" Temari said

"Wait… No…. Just a few more" Ino protested

"Let's just go" Said Kiba while pushing Ino out of the Department store.

Shikamaru yawned "I'm bored"

"Yeah me to… Hey guys let's go to the arcade" suggested Tenten

The group agreed and went out the department store, and they were still dragging Ino out.

"So unfair guys" Said Ino

"Pl-please c-calm down Ino-chan" stuttered Hinata

Ino just pouted even more.

"Hey Hinata, I was just wondering where is Naruto? Usually he's always present" asked Sai

"I-I don't know. I keep calling him but he won't answer" Hinata said

"Don't worry, maybe he is just resting. He did attend his cousin's funeral. Maybe he's still sulking" said Temari

"M-Maybe" Said Hinata

Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto. "Speak of the devil and he appears"

"What?" asked Shikamaru

"He's right over there" Sasuke pointed where Naruto was.

The group turned around and saw Naruto running.

"There he is… I wonder what he is doing here?" said Hinata

The group watched Naruto ran very fast, and then Naruto suddenly stopped and looked back.

"SAKURA HURRY UP" yelled Naruto,

"Just wait will you… We're not in a hurry you know" said Sakura

The group was shocked, except for Sasuke, he just sighed.

"Wh-who is she?" asked Hinata

"How dare he cheat on you Hinata" Ino said

"That bastard" Neji was pissed off.

Hinata was speechless…. She just stood there motionless….

Temari hugged Hinata to comfort her.

"I can't believe Naruto would do that" Shikamaru said

"She is totally out of his league. How the hell did Naruto get a girl like that?" said Sai

"Did he lie about his dead cousin?" Kiba said

"Nope, that idiot didn't lie. That girl is his cousin" said Sasuke

"I don't see the resemblance; they're very unlikely to be cousins. That girl is hot and Naruto is not just the same" Said Kiba

"I bet 50 bucks she is his cousin" Sasuke said

"You got yourself a deal" Kiba agreed

Then Temari smacked the two in the head

"What the hell guys? Why are you betting? And I'm sure that's not his cousin" said Temari

"I agree with Temari, didn't Naruto said his cousin was a guy and that he's dead." Tenten said

"Whatever" said Sasuke

"Let's go get that bitch" said Ino

The group followed Naruto and Sakura to the ramen shop. They saw the two were having a great time eating and chatting. Just by watching Hinata burst into tears and Neji was really pissed that Naruto made his cousin cry….. They were just watching Naruto and Sakura not from afar when Ino suddenly burst into flames and ran inside the ramen shop.

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Ino and kicked Naruto so hard below the belt.

"What the hell?" Sakura was surprised. She rushed to Naruto's side to see if he's ok but Naruto was a bit unconscious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Sakura

Ino didn't answer; she rushed forward to Sakura and punched her in the face. Ino was about to punch Sakura the second time when Temari, Kiba and Sai grabbed her.

"Calm down Ino!" said Temari

"HELL NO!" Ino said

"How bothersome" sighed Shikamaru

Tenten and Hinata helped Naruto to get up but Neji grabbed Naruto and punched him.

"Neji stop it!" said Tenten

Tenten tried to stop Neji from hitting Naruto while Hinata continued to help Naruto get up.

"What the hell is your problem, guys" said Naruto while slowly getting up in his feet

"You cheated on Hinata with that dumb bitch" answered Ino

Sakura was surprised. She did not know what was going on, she just sat there frozen.

"What? I didn't cheat on Hinata" Naruto protested

"Then who is she?" asked Kiba

"She's my cousin, Sakura, from the mist village. I told you guys this before" answered Naruto

The group was shocked the third time, except for Sasuke. He just helped Sakura get back on her feet.

"Wait. I thought your cousin was a guy and that he's dead?" asked Neji

"That was my brother. Naruto attended my brother's funeral." Sakura said sadly while nursing her bruised face.

"Oh shit" said Ino

"Oi Sasuke, you knew she was my cousin. Why didn't you tell them, you douchebag!" Naruto said

"I did tell them, but they won't listen and speaking of which, I won the bet Kiba. Now pay up" Sasuke stretched his hand to Kiba.

"Wait you knew all along? How?" Kiba cursed, he took out his wallet and gave Sasuke 50 bucks.

"I met her yesterday when I went to Naruto's house" Sasuke said

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry" said Ino

"We-we are really so-sorry Naruto" Hinata said

"It's fine but dammit it Ino, Neji, it hurts you know"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" apologized Ino

"Guess I'm sorry too Naruto" Neji said

The group apologized to Naruto. Then Naruto turned to his cousin to see if she was alright.

"Ne, Saku, are you ok?" asked Naruto

Sakura faced her back to Naruto and said "A little bit. Do you have any tissue; my nose is bleeding"

"Here" Sasuke took his handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to Sakura

"Thank you" said Sakura

"I'm really so sorry" Ino said

"It's ok" Sakura said

"I-I'm really sorry. I g-guess I over reacted a bit and thought you were cheating on me" said Hinata

Then Naruto suddenly kissed Hinata "Apology accepted" he said with a smile in his face.

Hinata turned bright red.

Temari went near Sakura, "You sure you're fine?" she asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. My nose already stopped bleeding" Sakura answered then she turned to Naruto

"Umm… Naruto, I think I'll go home now. So please excuse me". Sakura walked out the ramen shop.

After a few minutes she finally arrived at the house. She got her keys out of her bag and opened the door and went inside. When she arrived to her room, Sakura just threw her bag, took off her shoes and rested on her bed. Then Kushina entered her room…

"You're home early, where's Naruto" she said

"He's still at the mall with his friends. Since I was already tired from running around all day, I left the mall early" Sakura answered.

"Is that so. Well are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready"

"I'm not hungry auntie. I just want to sleep early because I have school tomorrow"

"Ok. I'll just place your food in the fridge just in case you want to have a midnight meal" Kushina smiled and left the room.

"_What an unlucky day for me….." _Sakura sighed, and then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Day in School**

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…" the alarm clock went on. Being annoyed by the sound, Naruto got up and killed the alarm clock. He unfixed his eyes and looked at the time...

"DAMN! I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Naruto jumped out of bed, he quickly took a shower and put on his uniform then he run down the stairs and went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. When he reached the kitchen, he saw that they were already finished having breakfast.

Kushina threw an apple to Naruto "Here Naruto Catch"

"You guys should better get going if you don't want to be late for school" said Minato

"Ok. Bye auntie and uncle" Sakura waved goodbye, she grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the house.

While walking to school….

"Are you mad" asked Naruto

"No, I was just shocked" answered Sakura

"My friends went crazy when you suddenly walked out."

"What happened by the way when I left?" asked Sakura

"I explained to them everything."

After a few more minutes they finally reached the school. Sakura said that she have to go to the principal's office. Naruto showed her the way and after that he went to the classroom. In the principal's office, Tsunade explained some rules and regulation of the school to Sakura.

In the classroom, the students were chatting happily when suddenly the bell for first period rang. They stopped their chatting and went to their perspective seats. A minute later their homeroom teacher entered the classroom with Sakura.

"Morning Class" greeted Kakashi

"Good morning, Kakashi sensei" they've chorused

"So today a new classmate will be joining you class. Ms. Haruno kindly introduce yourself" Kakashi said

"Good morning everyone, my name is Sakura Haruno and I came from the Hidden Mist Village. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance" she greeted.

"Sakura please sit there at the vacant chair" said Kakashi

Sakura just nodded and went to the chair near the window and sat. She looked to the right and saw Naruto, she was relieved that Naruto was beside her.

"Alright class, today we will learn about the different formulas introduced by famous mathematicians" Kakashi said

Then Kakashi lectured for an hour and a half. Sakura was not fully focused in the subject; some things have been going on her mind. She looked out the window and sighed, she's not in the mood to listen. Sakura was now lost in her thoughts…

"Hey Saku. It's lunch time" said Naruto

"Huh… Oh, I didn't notice" Sakura answered

"Geez, you've been staring out the window for five hours, you sure you're ok?"

"I was just bored." Sakura said

"Well come on its lunch time" Naruto said

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura

"To the roof, my friends are already there waiting for us"

"I think it's not a good idea that I join you guys for lunch, it's a little awkward." Said Sakura

Naruto grabbed her hand "It's alright. Come on"

But before they could leave the room, Karin and her friends blocked them. "Hello, you must be Sakura" she said

"Go away Karin" said Naruto

Karin answered "I never thought you had a cousin, Naruto. What a shame, it seems more idiots and brainless bimbos are entering this school. Well I better get going. Bye. Let's go girls" then Karin left with her friends.

"That bitch. Who does she think she is? Well let's go Sakura"

Naruto dragged Sakura all the way to the roof. When they finally reached the roof, Sakura felt uneasy seeing Naruto's friends.

"Hey guys" greeted Temari

Sakura just smiled politely. She planned to leave but Naruto held her tight and forced her to sit and join them for lunch.

"Hi I'm Ino and I'm really so sorry about yesterday." Said Ino

"It's ok. It was just a misunderstanding. And I'm pleased to meet you" Sakura said

"I'm Tenten, this is guy sitting next to me is Neji and next to him is Shikamaru. Then that is Temari, next to her is Sai. Then Ino, and the guy that looks like a douche is Sasuke. And lastly Hinata, she is also Neji's cousin. Nice to meet you Sakura" said Tenten with a smile.

"N-n-nice t-t-o m-m-eet you too.. S-sakura" stuttered Hinata

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintances" Sakura said back

"Let's eat then.. Wait.. Oh shit I forgot my lunch!" said Naruto

"Not again. How troublesome" Shikamaru sighed

Sakura brought out two bento box "Here Naruto, Aunt Kushina said that I should take your bento box since she said you always forget to bring it"

"Thanks Saku. Itadakimasu!" Naruto said

"I really can't believe she's cousin. You two are so different physically and probably mentally too" said Sai

Naruto ignored what Sai just said.

"Oh before I forget" Sakura took out Sasuke's handkerchief gave it to him. "Thank you"

"It's ok, you can have it. I have no use for it" Sasuke said

"Oh is that so" Sakura looked down at her lunch.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Sasuke

"Don't tell me that you're bothered on what that bitchy Karin said" Naruto said

"What did Karin said?" asked Temari

"She called me an idiot and that more brainless bimbos are entering the school"

"WHAT? That bitch is gonna get it" Said Ino

"Calm down Ino, you don't want to be called again in the principal's office do you?" Sai said

"Whatever" Ino said

"Don't worry Sakura, she's all talk. Don't be bothered by her" Tenten said cheerfully

Sakura just smiled

Sakura felt uneasy at first but when she got to know them better, she started to be comfortable around them. For the whole time they were chatting and eating happily. Then the bell rang for the first period in the afternoon.

During the lectures of teachers, Sakura didn't care to listen. She was occupied by her own thoughts. Meanwhile Sasuke noticed that Sakura was always staring blankly on the window. He tried to ignore her but he can't since she was seated infront of him.

"_Dammit, why am I so bothered by he_r?

…_.. Past is past….….._

…_.._

_But….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time went by quickly for Sakura. Though, she usually spends her time dreaming. She has a new life, new family, new friends but she can't accept the fact that no matter how happy she is in her new life, it can never be the same as before.

Every day was the same scenario in Sakura's life. She wakes up early, got dressed, eat breakfast, go to school, listen to teachers, hang out with Naruto and friends, ignore Karin and her friends, go home, eat and sleep. She always seems to stare blankly like something is always bugging her.

It was a Thursday morning, as usually she was in school waiting for their first period teacher who is always late. She sighed and looked out the window.

Kakashi entered the room "Good morning class, sorry that I'm late"

"You're always late Kakashi sensei" said Tenten

"Is that so? Well I guess I better get a new alarm clock. Anyway the school festival is coming up, so you guys better decide on what are you going to do, either have a tea shop or do your own theatrical play or etc., whatever you do or think of is fine. Next please don't cause any trouble, especially you Naruto. You almost burn the school with your fireworks. And lastly there will be a singing contest and there will be also the battle of the bands. In the singing contest there are three categories one for male, one female and a duet but each class will only have two contestants. Which means whoever you choose will be also battle for the duet part. Now in the battle of the bands, form a band and compose a song, as easy as that and the contestants for the singing contest may also join the band or not, it will be your decision. I will give you this period to decide and plan things since I don't feel like lecturing today. Class president please take charge" Kakashi sat down and opened a book.

Sasuke sighed and went in front "Alright, first we must decide who will be our representative for the singing contest; anyone here would like to suggest someone?"

Naruto stood up "I would like to suggest the douche bag president."

"I agree with Naruto, Sasuke is a great representative. Just having him stand in front of the audience will make us win. Seriously, we have a very high chance of winning because of his stupid fan club" said Kiba

"You're just jealous because you nobody would take an interest in a dog like boy" Karin said

Kiba was pissed but before he could say anything else Kakashi butted in.

"Alright so we have Sasuke as the male representative. No more suggestions? Good now move along, how 'bout the female representative any suggetions?" Kakashi said while writing Sasuke's name in a piece of paper.

All the girls form the Sasuke's fan club squealed and giggled

Sasuke stared at Kakashi. "I hate you" he said while Kakashi just smiled at him

One of girl stood up "Karin can be our female representative, I mean she did won last year's contest"

"I guess I could, no one here has a better voice than me" Karin boasted

"Well, I would like to suggest someone" Kakashi said

"Who?" asked Sasuke

"Miss Haruno" Kakashi answered

"WHAT? Kakashi sensei we don't even know if she's capable" protested Karin

"She's right sensei, I can't sing" agreed Sakura

"See, she even admitted it" Karin said

Kakashi sighed "I don't agree that Sakura can't sing, after all she is one of the best and talented students in her previous school"

"WHAT?" Karin said

"Well she attended Mist's Music and Arts Academy before she transferred here, the principal of the academy almost did not approve Sakura's transfer because they would lose one of their best students." Said Kakashi

The whole class was shocked and surprised because the Mist's Music and Arts Academy is one of the best schools in the world. You have to be smart, rich and talented in order to attend the school. Fortunately Sakura has the qualities needed and was able to attend such school.

"I vote for Sakura" said Ino

"Me too, I vote for Sakura" said Tenten

"But there is a big chance that Karin will win, and besides we don't know if Sakura's voice is better than her" another friend of Karin protested

"Well, I think it's better if we vote. Raise your hand if you vote for Sakura" Sasuke said

All of the students raised their hands, except for Karin and her friends.

Kakashi wrote Sakura's name in the paper. "Well then it's settled"

Karin sat down and gave Sakura a mean look. Sakura knew Karin was staring at her, but she thought it's better to just ignore her.

"Now let's get to the band" said Sasuke

"We could do it" said Tenten

"Who are the members?" asked Sasuke

"Naruto plays the electric guitar, I play the bass, Kiba plays the drums, Sai plays the acoustic guitar, then Hinata on the electric keyboard and lastly our vocalists Ino and Temari" said Tenten

"Anyone here object to the band members?" asked Sasuke

No one in the classroom raised their hands. "Ok lastly about what our class going to do with for the festival"

Each student gave their own ideas, some wants to have a haunted house, some wants a bake shop and others just don't simply care what they do for the festival. While the whole class was arguing, Sakura was silent.

"_I can't sing….._

_I don't want to…_

…_. I…I … don't want to…_

_I just can't…"_

Naruto turned to Sakura and saw that there were tears rolling down her eyes. He knew what troubles Sakura, he knew her pains and he knew but did not know what to do to comfort his cousin.

After an hour of bickering, the class finally decided to do a haunted house.

"Alright then, everything is settled. Sasuke and Sakura, you better decide a on a song. And same goes to the band, compose your own song. You guys have 2 weeks to practice and 2 weeks preparation for your Haunted house." Kakashi said

Shikamaru sighed "2 troublesome weeks"

The bell rang for second period class. Everyone got back to their seats and waited for their next teacher. Karin kept staring at Sakura. She couldn't believe that someone outshine her.

For the rest of the day, Sakura was still silent. She did not talk to anyone, and as usual she was deep into her thoughts.

"Hey Saku, we're going to Hinata's house to practice. Maybe you would like to come. You and Sasuke could practice for the duet part" Naruto said

Sakura stood up from her seat "I'm not feeling well, I'll just go home"

Naruto watched her cousin walk away from the room.

"Naruto kun, is Sakura ok?" asked Hinata

Naruto didn't answer.

"I think we should go. We need to compose a song now." Temari said

Naruto nodded and they went to Hinata's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a beautiful day. All of the students were busy preparing for the school festival. Naruto and his band mates were already composing songs and Sasuke was busy looking for Sakura and the rest of the class was busy decorating the gym for their haunted house.

Sasuke sighed "Where the hell is that girl?" he sighed again and continued to search for Sakura.

While walking he heard a faint voice singing…

"_**When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
when you're gone  
the face I came to know is missing too"**_

Sasuke followed to where the voice is coming from. "It looks like it came from the music room" he thought_****_

"When you're gone  
the words I need to hear to always get me through  
the day…"

Sasuke peeked into the room and saw Sakura, she was sitting beside the window. She was staring blankly outside…..

"_**And make it ok….**_

_**I miss you…."**_

Sasuke went inside the room "Looks like you can sing well, as expected" He said

Sakura was suprized, she did not noticed him coming in

"What are you doing here?" she said in shocked

"I was looking for you. We have to practice, remember? We really have to choose a song for the duet"

"I'm sorry but I'm dropping out of the contest, Karin can replace me. You should go to her"

"No" answered Sasuke

Sakura stared at him.

"Why are you so afraid of singing? There is no harm in singing" Sasuke said

"People like you won't understand" answered Sakura

"Then explain it to me"

"No" Sakura turned her head and stared outside the window

"Being an emo doesn't suit you, you know" said Sasuke

"Being a douchebag suits you very well"

"Jun will not be happy seeing his sister sulking and cursing the world"

Sakura's widened

"I know what happened"

"Naruto must have told you"

"That idiot didn't tell us a thing about you, he didn't even talk why you keep storming out on us" answered Sasuke

"How did you know?" Sakura asked

"You can't remember at all do you?" Sasuke turned around

"What?"

"As I thought, forget about what I said, let's just go and practice"

"No" said Sakura

"Fine then, suit yourself" Sasuke stormed out of the room.

Sakura just sat there, wondering about what Sasuke just had said.

"_Remember him?..._

_I don't understand?..."_

Meanwhile Sasuke went to their classroom, when he opened the door he saw Naruto alone practicing on his electric guitar.

"Why didn't you tell her about me?" Sasuke asked

Naruto looked at him "What?"

"Why didn't you tell Sakura about me, why didn't you tell her what happened in the past?"

"Sasuke, Sakura is like my little sister, she's fragile. Do you think remember you or remembering your breakup would help her move on? It will only break her heart even more" Naruto answered

"But still…"

"But still, what? She lost her parents, she lost her brother, and her heart is already shattered into pieces. I will not allow her to suffer again. You must understand this and besides before everything had happened you already lost her so move on already"

Sasuke sighed and sat down "Why can't she remember me?"

"Well the doctor said that she is now experiencing a trauma, she has a temporary amnesia. She could still remember what's her name, where she went to school and about the accident but the other things she can't remember"

Sasuke stood up and smacked Naruto in the head

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Naruto

"For not telling me earlier that she has amnesia" answered Sasuke

"Who has amnesia?" asked Ino

Ino and the rest of the band were standing there.

"You guys deaf? Who has amnesia?" she asked again

"Nobody" answered Sasuke as he went out of the room

"What's with the douchebag?" asked Temari

"Oh nothing, seems like Sakura doesn't want to pair up with him" answered Naruto

"So Sakura don't like douchebags." Said Temari

"Yep, anyway let's start practicing" said Naruto

"_I hope Sasuke won't tell her" _ Naruto thought

Sasuke went back to the music room, but Sakura wasn't there anymore.

"Damn" he said

"I agree to practice with you"

Sasuke turned around and saw Sakura standing behind him

"What?"

"I said I agree to practice with you" Sakura repeated

"What change your mind?" asked Sasuke

"Kakashi sensei said that I can't drop out of the contest. He already registered my name to the list of contestant and he was too lazy to change it. I had no other choice…."

"Fine then, shall we now pick a song for the duet?"

Sakura sighed "yes"

Outside the music room, Karin and her friends watched Sasuke and Sakura practice together

"That bitch, how dare her go near Sasuke kun" said Karin

"Argh! Just because she goes to a fancy school doesn't mean that she's that good" said one of Karin's friends

Karin was furious. She keeps staring Sakura "You're gonna pay bitch. Just wait and see" she thought


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For two weeks Sakura and Sasuke practiced together. At first they didn't get along but after a few days they became good friends. As for usual Karin has been planning and plotting on how to embarrass Sakura in front of people. But she always fails.

It was a beautiful Friday morning. This day was very special to the students of Konoha high, because it was the day of the school festival. Everybody was excited and of course there were many visitors. Sakura stared outside the window of their classroom where they are using it as their dressing room.

"Wow, there are a lot of people" Sakura said

"Well of course, it is the school festival and it is one of the best events here in Konoha" Said Naruto

Temari handed Sakura a bottle of water "Here, you better drink up. You looked so nervous"

Sakura smiled and thanked Temari for the water

"Hey don't tell me your nervous?" asked Sai

"No, I'm used to people watching me perform is just that somehow this feels different"

Before anyone could talk next, Ino suddenly opened the door hard.

"Sorry guys… am I late?" she asked while gasping for air

"Kinda" said Shikamaru

"Here you go Ino chan, I already made repairs of your costume" Hinata handed the clothes to Ino

"Thanks"

"You better hurry, I still need to fix your hair and makeup" said Temari

Ino hurried to go change her clothes when suddenly she stumbled and bumped Sasuke.

"So soooorrryyyy president douche" Ino stood up and rushed to the end of the classroom and closed the curtains.

"You ok?" Sakura helped Sasuke get up, and then Sasuke's wallet dropped out of his pocket

Sakura picked it up when suddenly she saw her picture in Sasuke's wallet. She looked shocked because in the picture she was hugging Sasuke.

"What wrong?"Sasuke asked

Sakura dropped the wallet…

Naruto looked down and saw the picture "shit!"

Sakura stood there motionless.

"HEY SAKURA ARE YOU OK?" Naruto was already freaking out

Sakura looked at Sasuke with her expressionless face "I remember now"

Before Sasuke could reply Kakashi suddenly came in the classroom.

"Sakura it's almost your turn, you better go to the auditorium now" said Kakashi

"Hai sensei" Sakura walked past by Sasuke and went out of the room.

Naruto punched Sasuke "WHAT THE HELL? I thought you already got rid of the pictures you had?"

"I thought I did… but I can't throw this one out" Sasuke answered

"You bastard." Naruto rushed out of the room

"What the hell is happening here?" asked Temari

Sasuke didn't answer back. He took his wallet and went to the auditorium.

By the time Sasuke and Naruto got to the auditorium Sakura was already on stage

Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Class 3-A's Representative Miss Sakura Haruno, singing Everywhere by Michelle Branch

"I would like to dedicate this song to someone whom I thought that I can forget but I can't" Sakura said

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere…."_

Naruto was confused. "What the hell is happening?"

"_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

'_cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there_

'_cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

'_cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I am not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

'_cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

'_cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?"_

The crowd cheered and clapped at Sakura. She also received a standing ovation form the judges. After she got off the stage, she saw Naruto and Sasuke standing in the backstage

"Explanation. NOW!" demanded Naruto

"I kind of remembered everything when you introduced Sasuke to me" Sakura explained

"So you were playing that you had amnesia" Naruto pouted

"I hate this, I'm going back to the classroom. I'M MAD" Naruto walked out angrily

Sasuke suddenly kissed Sakura and hugged her tightly

"You know it also hurts that the one you loved don't remember you. I can't ignore you; I can't talk to you….. I made a mistake of letting you go" Sasuke said

Sasuke handed Sakura something "I even broke a promise to Jun."

Sakura took her brother's ring "Jun…" tears rolled down her eyes

"You know Jun always loves to hear me sing, but when he died, I lost something so precious to me. I lost my brother and my voice." Sakura said

"But you helped he get it back. At first I wanted to forget about you. It still hurts you know. I loved you but you broke my heart. I thought I could move on by pretending that I don't remember you but…Thanks…" Sakura smiled at Sasuke

"Do you say that you forgive me?"

"I still hate you but I think we could work things out"

"I love you" sweetly said by Sasuke

"I love you too"

"_Once upon a time there was a girl who got her life back. It may not be the same as before, _

_But at least now…_

_She is Happy….._

_I'm happy…." _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Alright Saku…. Explain to me everything….." asked Naruto

Sakura sighed and slowly looked up at Naruto. She didn't know what to say and she was embarrassed because all of Naruto's friends were there to hear the story.

"Come on tell us!" said Ino

"I still can't believe Sasuke had a girlfriend in the mist Village" said Sai

"Well, it was during summer that I met Sasuke… He had a villa near my house… Umm… we would often see each other then….." Sakura said

"Wait what? You have a villa in the mist?" Tenten said

"Yeah, we have." Answered Sasuke

"Our douche bag class president is secretly rich, his father owns a company in the mist village, that's the reason why auntie let Sakura be his girlfriend" sighed Naruto

"You son of a bitch, you made me buy you a ticket for the roller coaster ride. I really hate you more Sasuke" snarled Kiba

"Wait. Sasuke isn't a romantic type of a guy… How the hell did he court you?" asked Temari

"Actually, every day I would receive a rose from him….. and ummm…. He often take me on a date" said Sakura

"WHAT? I didn't thought Sasuke would do such a thing" exclaimed Neji

"So why did you guys break up?" asked Temari

"….. Well…. Umm…" Sakura don't know how to answer that question. In fact she was embarrass to answer

"She caught Sasuke kissing another girl then he chose to leave the mist village to study here in konoha" answered Naruto

"How could you Sasuke… You are a douche!" said Ino

"Wait how does Naruto know about this?" asked Kiba

"I was there the whole time… believe me I laugh so hard when Sasuke tried to impress Sakura…. He was sooooooooooo cheeeesssyyy… hahaha… It was surprisingly hilarious" laughed Naruto

"Shut the fuck up dope….. I didn't cheat on her… I didn't even want to leave her" said Sasuke

"Then why?" asked Shikamaru

"Some random slut confessed to me then when I turned her down she kissed me, and then timing is a bitch." Sighed Sasuke

"It wasn't the best time for me to see that small incident" continued Sakura

"Why" asked Sai

"It was the day when I found out that my parents didn't make it to the operating room and that my brother is still in a critical condition then after that I couldn't remember a thing" said Sakura

"The doctor said that she has a temporary amnesia, it was probably because Sakura saw that douche kissing a bitch." Said Naruto

"Since Sakura couldn't remember me, I decided to leave" said Sasuke

"So when you saw Sasuke you remember everything in an instant?" asked Hinata

"Actually I had a picture of me and him" she showed every one the locket

"At first I was shocked to see it, then something happened, I can't much explain but all the memories came back and I passed out" Sakura said

"So that's the reason why you didn't come out of your room that day" Naruto said

"Kind of" answered Sakura

"I get it." said Ino

"Get what?" asked Kiba

"Because you knew Sasuke doesn't know that you know him you pretended to not know him so that he would not know that you know him and that you and him could move on" said Ino

"What? You made more confusing" said Shikamaru

"Whatever guys, I'm hungry." Said Neji

"Let's go to Ichiraku's, we have to celebrate for us winning the competitions and that our douchy president is reunited with his innocent and nice girlfriend.. yehey.. Everybody happy!" Said Tenten

Then Tenten grabbed Hinata and run like the wind

"HEY.. WAIT UP" said Naruto

Everybody sighed and just went along…


End file.
